User talk:Kenny-J
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 11:48, 8 March 2011 Attitude Please do not leave intimidating messages on a fellow user's talk page, it is immature and pathetic!! You speak as if wanting to make our wiki better but such behaviour as you used just shines a bad light on the hard work people put in here!! If you have a problem, please address it in a calm and civilised manner and brush up on our policies to avoid this in the future!! This is your first warning!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Actually I am very calm and very civilised, as a member of the Policy and Standards Committee it is my job here to let users know if their behaviour is unacceptable!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:00, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :If you are going to continue to edit here, you will need to be civilized when talking with other users. Your attacks on users will need to stop and you need to learn our many policies. Should you choose to remain uncivil in your interactions with other users on this site, you will find your account blocked from editing.-- : : :Ok, I'm only involving myself in this discussion since you questioned my judgement over replacing Ichimaru-Tsang's picture. It seems to me that you are unaware of how things work at Bleach Wiki. The general rule when pictures get uploaded to this site, anyone is free to replace it given a good reason (e.g. higher quality, free-use rationale) and for the record, I uploaded the other half of the image, so he is fine with it. Also, since you are a new user on this site, I recommend you get a better grasp on the policies that this wiki employs, before questioning what I do. Also, this site is not a social gathering, so if you're here just to be friends with Ichimaru-Tsang, you're really not contributing to the site in general. :JirachiwishTalk 06:59, April 12, 2011 (UTC)